1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to firearms and, more particularly, to a model 1911 pistol capable of double action operation.
2. Description of Earlier Related Developments
Single and double action semi automatic pistols such as the compact pistol disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,162 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety have been used broadly. A very popular and prevalent pistol configuration is the model 1911 pistol configuration, such as made by Colt's Manufacturing Corp., and used as a single action semi automatic pistol. In this form, the model 1911 pistol has had broad and extended historical use, bringing the model 1911 world renown that is well deserved. With a slim shape, and historical renown, the model 1911 continues as a highly desired firearm. Further, there is a desire for a model 1911 pistol with the convenience and expedience of double action operation (the capability of cocking the hammer and firing the firearm by actuation of the trigger). Conventional double action firing mechanisms have an arrangement generally illustrated for employment in the model 1911 frame. The slim profile of the model 1911 pistol frame provides little room for inclusion of the firing mechanism for double action operation. One example of a model 1911 pistol capable of double action operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,358 wherein conversion of existing (single action only) pistols to double action (for the first shot) is provided by addition of a cocking link between trigger and hammer that is completely separate from the single action mechanism. As may be realized, however, the use of a completely separate cocking link from the mechanism is inefficient and costly to manufacture (employing two separate mechanisms to effect cocking and firing instead of one), and also compromises the mechanical efficiency (the engagement between the cocking link and hammer, in this example, is necessarily close to the pivot pin of the hammer generating little leverage against the mainspring) and operator “feel” when firing the pistol. Other examples of conventional double action pistols, use mostly pistol frames that are wider than the model 1911 pistol. There is a desire to provide a pistol having a model 1911 frame configuration where the pistol is capable of double/single action operation or double action only operation. The exemplary embodiments of the present invention overcome the problems of conventional systems as will be desired in greater detail below.